Jesus bleibet meine Freude
by Shi-sama
Summary: Une bataille pour la paix qui a un prix.... Le prix de la victoire mais aussi celui du sang.... Duo voit sa vie à travers des gouttes de pluie... MERCI POUR LE RESUME COUPINEUH LAAAAAAAAAAAW !


Titre : Jesus bleibet meine Freude

Autrice : Shi-sama, bêta-lectrice invétérée de ma ch'tite Law!

Mail : shi_sama666@hotmail.com

Source : les 5 bishônens préférés de toutes les Fanfikteuses, de la plus expérimentée à la simple novice. Si avec ça vous trouvez pas...

Genre : euuuuuuuh... deathfic?

G-Boys : AH NAN! Y EN A MARRE!

Shi-sama : Maieuh! c'est pas ma faute si chais pas écrire autre chose!

G-Boys : ...-_-;

Disclaimer : sont pas à moi, sinon y a longtemps que j'aurais lancé un traffic sur eux... ^^

P'tite note : Attention, Réléna intelligente, on la voit pas mais Duo la mentionne comme étant une personne qu'il apprécie!

Duo : D'ailleurs, à ce propos, où est la rubrique Couple ?

Shi-sama : beeeeeen.... Y en a pas! ^^;

Wufei : Onna, tu nous tues et t'es même pas fichue de nous caser!

Shi-sama : Mais réfléchissez!!! Si vous êtes pas avec quelqu'un, vous souffrirez moins de sa mort!

G-Boys : Mouaich... Faudrait déjà savoir QUI va mourir !

Shi-sama : euuuuuuuuuh... Déjà, pas tout le monde!

G-Boys : ouuuuuuuuuuuf...

Jesus bleibet meine Freude

Il pleut.

C'est con, mais j'avais jamais regardé la pluie avant.

Manque de temps.

Et d'envie.

Sur L2, la pluie est moche, triste, sombre... artificielle...

Alors qu'ici, sur Terre, la pluie est belle. Le bruit des gouttes, crevant les nuages, ruisselant entre les arbres, résonnant sur l'alliage en gundamium de nos partenaires, et finissant leur course folle sur le sol, se mêlant à la terre, la pénétrant, l'abreuvant.

C'est si beau.

Et l'odeur, l'odeur montant de cette même terre, emplissant la clairière, rejoignant celle des pinèdes et du sang.

Oui, du sang.

Le sang des soldats de Oz.

Le sang de mes compagnons.

Mon propre sang.

Si semblable.

Même substance, même couleur, même odeur.

Mêlé à l'herbe, à la boue, à la pluie.

Un liquide, qui ne cesse de s'écouler, encore et encore, sous mes assauts répétés.

Je vais mourir.

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 16 ans, bon chrétien mais parfait crétin aux dires de feu mes partenaires, j'aime chanter sous la douche, embêter mon monde, la musique classique et taper la discute avec Deathscythe, et je vais mourir.

Et je regarde la pluie.

C'était une mission suicide. Tout le monde le savait.

Mais on y est tout de même allé.

Ensemble.

Trowa est parti le premier.

Plus de munitions, et les jambes gravement endommagées.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'est autodétruit.

Quatre a suivi presque tout de suite après.

Son Uchû no Kokoro l'ayant à moitié assomé sous le choc de la disparition de Trowa.

Un bref instant d'inattention.

Restait Heero, Wu et moi.

Le premier était aux prises avec le Tallgeese. L'autre avec Treize.

Ces deux derniers se sont autodétruits en même temps, sans même se concerter.

Ils avaient toujours été proches. Ils moururent ensemble.

Quand à Heero, il vient à l'instant de se débarrasser de Zechs, en faisant imploser son armure mobile par une manipulation du programme. Sans oublier le virus qu'il a envoyé sur l'ordinateur central de la fondation Romefeller. Dans quelques instants, touts les MD se retourneront contre eux, puis, une fois leur tache accomplie, s'autodétruiront eux-mêmes. Hacker émérite jusqu'au bout.

Il ne reste plus beaucoup de MS. Il le sait. Il me fait confiance pour la fin. Une fin digne de Shinigami.

Tout comme nous avons tous décidé de faire confiance aux hommes. A présent que les principales sources de dangers ont été anihilées, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux.

Ils devront trouver la paix eux-mêmes. Et la préserver eux-mêmes.

Trouver ce qui fait notre force.

La force de l'homme.

Son âme et son coeur.

Il pleut.

__

// Solo, c'est quoi la pluie?//

J'ai mal.

__

// La pluie, Sans-nom, c'est le ciel qui pleure parce que les hommes sont cons. //

Envie de pleurer.

__

// Pourquoi nous on peut pas pleurer ? //

La vue qui se trouble.

__

// Parce qu'on est pas au ciel, Sans-nom. //

Bientôt.

__

// Solo, quand je serais au ciel, je pourrais pleurer ? //

Bientôt la fin.

__

// Seulement si tu vas au ciel, Sans-nom, seulement si t'y vas. //

Presque terminé ma mission.

__

// Et si je vais en Enfer ?

_ Alors tu pourras crier. //

Est-ce que je vais aller au ciel?

__

// Est-ce que je vais aller au ciel?

_ Bien sûr Duo, si tu es un bon chhrétien, et que tu respectes Jesus. //

J'embrasse ma croix.

__

// Mon père, c'est qui Jesus?

_ Jesus, c'est celui qui te permettra d'aller au ciel.

_ Et de pleurer? //

Une dernière prière, vers tout ceux que j'ai aimé, ma famille, mes frères d'armes.

Et vers Jesus.

__

// Retiens bien ça Duo : Jesus bleibet meine Freude.

_ Jesus reste ma joie?

_ Oui. N'écoute pas les hommes qui disent pouvoir t'emmener au ciel, car seul Jesus en est capable.//

Je suis heureux.

Je vais mourir.

Rejoindre tout ceux que j'aime.

Solo.

__

// Boys don't cry, Sans-nom, sauf si t'es au ciel. //

Père Maxwell.

__

// Il fera un grand prêtre. //

Soeur Helen.

__

// La dernière pensée du Père a été pour toi, Duo. //

Papy G.

__

// Le petit Démon Maxwell, ne? //

Heero.

__

// Fais ce que te dicte ton coeur, ça a toujours été ma ligne de conduite.//

Trowa.

__

// La paix qu'il réclame doit venir du coeur. //

Quatre.

__

// Il faut beaucoup de courage pour pardonner. //

Wufei.

__

// Un guerrier reprends ses esprits quand il se retrouve au milieu de la bataille. //

Et en attendre d'autres.

Hilde.

__

// C'est un plaisir de bosser avec un pilote comme toi. //

Réléna.

__

// C'est parce qu'ils ont connu le désespoir que les gens peuvent faire preuve de bonté. //

Et tous les autres.

Amis de passages, amants d'une nuit, erreurs de parcours.

J'embrasse une dernière fois ma croix.

Chrétien jusqu'au bout.

Je regarde le ciel.

Je meurs.

Je m'envole.

Jesus bleibet meine Freude.

OWARI

Shi-sama : Finiiiiiii!

G-Boys : ...-_-

Shi-sama : Ben quoi, j'ai pas tué tout le monde! ^^

G-Boys : ...-_-;;;;;;

Shi-sama : ^___________________^

Une pitite revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew? Onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!


End file.
